Forum:2016-03-18 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- ...Well. I think we'll get a 'splanation as to what happened to the Vespiary Squad next monday. I have a feeling that, because they got savaged by other Wulfenbach forces, that they aren't keen on trusting the new Baron either. On another note... I have a really bad feeling that Zulenna is the vessel for the Queen of The Dawn. Let's hope whatever sabotage the Sturmvoraus siblings did to the Summoning Engine are still intact, and Zulenna wasn't mentally annihilated when she was stuck in. Also... do you think that the Wulfenbach forces could have salvaged the Giant Scantily Clad Agatha Projector from Sturmhalten? It has heterodyne signal generating components that Agatha used to suppress Dear Mommy; maybe Gil and Tarvek can reverse-engineer it and duplicate the Heterodyne Locket for any such victims of the Summoning Engine. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:57, March 18, 2016 (UTC) : What makes you think Zulenna got put into a/the Summoning Engine? The last we saw of her she'd been stabbed by Bang on Castle Wulfenbach, nowhere near any of the Sturmvoraus family. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:47, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :: Her home kingdom was mentioned, which hints that we may see her again. And the Giesterdamen that have the summoning engine are nowhere near the Sturmvoraus family right now either. Enough time passed that she could have been resurrected and she was sent home. --MadCat221 (talk) 14:39, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :::: She might turn up again, but her home kingdom was mentioned as the latest conquest of the Queen of the Dawn. It's far more likely the QotD is either Zola or clank-Lu. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:25, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Gotta give Bang credit for determination. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:13, March 18, 2016 (UTC) : Briefs or boxers? The world must know! -- SpareParts (talk) 18:11, March 18, 2016 (UTC) What is the reference for "Gammon Cuffs"? Argadi (talk) 09:43, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :Google has failed me... -- SpareParts (talk) 18:11, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :Apparently, "gammon" is a slang word for a false or fake product, so it would simply mean "fake cuffs". That's the nearest I could get to a likely meaning anyway. (edit: the idea of Tarvek using a slang word is a bit strange, but in this case it seems the origin of the word is quite old and it was not that informal initially, so it makes sense in the victorian context of the comic, I guess?) -- MasakoRei (talk) 22:46, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :: Thanks for the lead. It's a more complicated word than I knew. The Oxford English Dictionary has eight entries for Gammon (that is, it can be considered eight separate words). The third definition of the eighth entry is: To stuff with ridiculous nonsense, to humbug, deceive, hoax. Argadi (talk) 00:30, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Even from Tarvek's perspective that is the first bath he has had in days, and who knows how much blood, dust, grime, etcetera got into his clothes -- 15:18, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :And where the last place he bathed was Sturmhalten, which is probably a ghost town now. I wonder if there'll be a sojourn to that place to pick up the pieces of Tinka and Moxana. --MadCat221 (talk) 01:39, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm sure that's on his To-Do List, but he's got about ten thousand more important things to deal with right now.. --Geoduck42 (talk) 00:29, March 20, 2016 (UTC) There is a "comic" advertising the current kickstarter. Argadi (talk) 00:50, March 21, 2016 (UTC)